


Cleansing Cream

by lovelyairi



Series: Shampoo [3]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OTL, more puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6979135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyairi/pseuds/lovelyairi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last part of the Shampoo series (Shampoo, Simple and Clean)</p><p>Daehyun has upgraded his infamous puns to more of a dirty selection.</p><p>And Youngjae has no idea how to react.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleansing Cream

When the alarm went off that morning Youngjae threw himself out of bed only to be caught and pulled back in. He blinked drowsily as he tried to process what happened because who actually knew what was going on in the morning?

"Morning baby." Youngjae's eyes opened before closing again and he slumped against Daehyun the other was so warm, he could go back to sleep again if he wanted to.

"Wake up Jae, you're going to make us both late." Daehyun said before he kissed his boyfriend's forehead, he kept his arms around Youngjae's waist letting him lie against his chest. 

"But I'm so..." Youngjae mumbled before he relaxed almost completely, Daehyun kissed his cheek and dragged the younger with him to the end of the bed. Youngjae's whines were completely ignored as Daehyun dragged him across the floor.

"Yah Jung Daehyun! My precious knitwear!" Youngjae cried as the clean floor did absolutely nothing to his precious white knitwear. Daehyun laughed as he and Youngjae finally made it to the washroom. 

Youngjae eventually stood up because Daehyun kept dragging him into the corners of things and he was now stood beside his lover as they both did their seperate morning routines. 

As Youngjae was drying his face with his towel he saw Daehyun staring at the toilet with disgust, he raised an eyebrow and wondered why the other wasn't drying his face as well. 

"I hate puns about toilet paper, they're tearable." Daehyun winked and striked his pose and Youngjae rolled his eyes, grabbing a few squares of toilet paper before he stuck it to Daehyun's face. 

 

Youngjae was late to work that morning mainly because Daehyun getting toilet paper stuck to his face was more of epidemic than he had expected it to be, it resulted in a lot of high pitched dolphin squeals and flailing around. 

So when Youngjae slammed open the door dramatically to maybe try and distract Himchan from the fact that he was 20 minutes late he caused another unruly hair cutting to poor Jongup.

"Yoo Youngjae! If you come late again I'm changing the name of the store." Himchan yelled as he attempted to cover up the really short strands with some longer ones, Jongup was just smiling to himself not caring all too much.

"It wasn't my decision to use my surname in the store's name." Youngjae scoffed as he went to the back room to grab his apron and hang up his helmet. Himchan had thought it was a brilliant idea to name the store Hair for Yoo even though Youngjae had desperately tried to change his mind.

"Think about it Jae, the name of the store is probably why Daehyun waltzed in here in the first place." Zelo said with an obnoxious chuckle and Youngjae slapped his across the back of the head when he walked by.

"Stop hitting my head! I need those brain cells." Zelo pouted as he leaned towards Yongguk in an obvious manner to try and get him to rub the "injury" but the elder was too occupied with his high score on Ice Cream Jump.

"Just a news flash Junhong you've already got a job and it's not like you're planning on going back to school. On a side note be glad that I didn't throw something at you." Youngjae stuck out his tongue and Zelo stuck his right back.

Himchan rolled his eyes and looked at his phone when he felt a text message, he read over it with a smile on his face. Youngjae didn't notice and he picked up his phone for the fun of it, the screen lighting up from an incoming text.

Youngjae opened it and blushed before slamming his phone down on the table. Jongup looked over at his curiously and Youngjae could only wonder why Yongguk's fatherly presence wasn't there to console him,

"Life is a like a bowl of soup. You only get blown if you're hot." Himchan said randomly and Youngjae looked up at him as if he was some kind of profit or a psychic mayb-

"Your beloved Daehyun accidentally sent the text to me too, it was followed by an "oh shit hyung I'm sorry."" Himchan laughed out loud to Youngjae's demise and he slammed his forehead down on his desk.

"It seems like his puns have upgraded, hey Jae isn't that what you wanted?" Zelo teased before he was hit by Youngjae's phone case and he fell onto the floor. Youngjae kept his head down as he questioned his life.

"Hey don't you think that Daehyun might actually be an idiot?" Himchan stated, and Yongguk finally pulled himself away from his phone to pay attention. Youngjae on the other hand was having a monologue to himself.

He slowly tuned out his coworkers as he remembered the good old days where Daehyun was still his beloved Daebutt, now he was so successful with his photobook and he didn't have time for Youngjae anymore.

"Didn't he visit 3 days ago?" Zelo asked and Himchan shushed him,

Daehyun was even becoming dirtier with all of his indecent puns. Youngjae could still remember how infatuated he was when he first met the man, he was so attractive and cute.

"Attractive and cute are kind of the same thing aren't they?" Zelo pointed out. Not to mention the whole toilet paper issue this morning, where was his beloved Daebutt?

"Can you call him something other than beloved Daebutt? Be more original hyung." Zelo cried out as he was hit with Youngjae's phone this time, the device falling onto the floor with a crack,

"Stop commenting on my inner monologue you little shit!"

"Then stop saying it out loud!" 

"Hey Jae your phone." Yongguk said in a low voice as he placed the small thing onto Youngjae's desk, the whole thing was cracked and it was hard to see past all of the nooks in the glass. Youngjae slammed his fist onto the desk and glared at Zelo,

"I'm not paying for that!"

 

Daehyun sat on the bed the next morning with his eyes wide awake, looking down at the fluffy thing sleeping beside him. Yoo Youngjae, a bundle of fluff but also major confusion.

Last night when he came home from work he had almost completely avoided Daehyun, which hurt the latter extremely. He had woken up earlier than Youngjae's alarm as usual since he had taken the responsibility to catch him before he flung himself out of bed.

Daehyun had thought it was a joke when Youngjae told him it was his morning habit but after a year of living with him he could tell it was a habit and it didn't seem to be improving.

As if on cue Youngjae's alarm went off and the other instantly flew without even opening his eyes, Daehyun caught him around the waist and like the morning before Youngjae slumped against him. 

"Youngjae, what goes in hard and dry and comes out soft and wet?" Daehyun whispered seductively as he licked Youngjae's ear for emphasis, Youngjae's eyes widened and he pulled away shocked.

"You perver-!"

"Gum!" Daehyun said as he striked his pose, Youngjae's face flushed a deep red and he shook his head before getting off the bed. Daehyun grinned and followed him,

"I wonder who's the pervert here Jae?" Daehyun teased as he followed Youngjae to the washroom, only to have the other close the door on his face.

Once Youngjae was fresh and ready for his dae... day. He went downstairs and prepared breakfast, it was usually his duty to do so since Daehyun wasn't very coordinated in the morning.

"He's getting dangerous." he mumbled to himself as he reached into the fridge for some eggs and kimchi, Daehyun leaned on the railing of the staircase watching his boyfriend in interest.

"I wonder if he knows how seductive he can be? That butt!... it's a nice butt I won't lie... Daebutt... like da butt. Oh my gawd I need to stop hanging out with Daehyun." Youngjae murmured and Daehyun tried not to laugh or the other would get even angrier with him.

"Where did my idiot go?" Youngjae whispered that under his breath and from Daehyun's distance he couldn't hear so he walked to the kitchen area, sitting at the island as he watched the other cook.

"For breakfast, a boiled egg is hard to beat." Daehyun snorted as Youngjae one hand cracked the egg into the pan, he stopped smiling when Youngjae narrowed his eyes at him.

"You're not getting any boiled eggs this morning. I don't have time." Youngjae said as he began slicing up some kimchi. Daehyun pouted, Youngjae was definitely not as cheery, he'd at least react to his puns on good mornings.

"Hey Jae, look at this." Youngjae turned around and saw Daehyun pointing at the fruit basket situated on their kitchen island. Usually it would be empty by the end of the week but Daehyun had been too busy lately and Youngjae didn't have an appetite.

"It's past it's expearation date." Daehyun laughed aloud when he pointed to the brown and shriveled pear in the basket. Youngjae bit his lip and let out an airy breath, laughing along with Daehyun.

The two ate breakfast in silence with a few words exchanged about their careers and it was mainly Daehyun reminding Youngjae about his gallery opening up tonight. It would be open for 4 nights and tonight was the grand opening.

They got ready for work together since Daehyun was needed at the gallery for the whole day to set up and prepare his speech among other things. Youngjae perked up when Daehyun held his hand, squeezing it reassuringly as they exited the condo.

They both entered the elevator and Daehyun took in a deep breath still holding Youngjae's hand in his own, it was well known to their neighbours that he and Youngjae were together anyhow.

"You know, having sex in elevators is wrong on so many levels." Daehyun said in a low voice and Youngjae froze, he could feel arousal creeping up on him. He coughed awkwardly and released Daehyun's hand.

Daehyun's eyes widened and before he could say anything Youngjae opened the doors and ran out even though they hadn't reached the parking lot yet. Youngjae took in deep breaths as he entered the stairwell and rushed downwards to his yellow scooter.

 

"Youngjae hyung you need to stop sulking." Jongup sighed as the male sat at his desk with his head down, because of his mood he wasn't taking customers either so Himchan couldn't really do anything about his paycheck.

"I have a reason to sulk Jongup, you wouldn't understand." Youngjae spat with a bite in his tone, Himchan gave him a look for speaking to his puppy like that but Youngjae ignored him. 

"Would it have something to do with, 'Deer Youngjae.'?" Youngjae's head shot up and he was about to go through the whole profit and angel thing again but Jongup was holding up his phone in a knowing manner.

"Dae hyung texted my phone this time." Jongup smiled and Youngjae threw his head back down. Entering his thoughts again while the workers once again discussed whether Daehyun was an idiot or not.

"Maybe he's just not used to texting?" Zelo said and Yongguk shrugged,

"I doubt it, he and Jae were texting all last week remember all the giggling?" he reminded them and they all shuddered remembering how giddy Youngjae had been that week.

Youngjae pouted against the desk, his lips pushing against the wood as he thought about his boyfriend. Not that he had much to think about, it was mainly how he missed his idiot.

Suddenly a collective sound of vibrates and ringtones hit them and they all checked their phones to see the same sole message from a certain busan idiot who they couldn't escape from.

"Ah his gallery opening is tonight?" Himchan said to no one in particular and they all hummed in response surprisingly creating an odd harmony they never knew they could do before.

"It starts at 7 so I guess we'll close the shop early?" Yongguk suggested and Himchan nodded, walking over to check the appointment book luckily they had nothing booked after 6:30.

"Wait you're all going?" Youngjae asked, he didn't really want to force any of them along for his boyfriend's sake. If they didn't want to they shouldn't have to, Jongup gave him the oddest look he'd ever seen,

"Of course we're going. Dae hyung's our friend too, and he's also your boyfriend. He's part of our crew." Jongup said with a smile, his tone soft and his expression gentle. Youngjae bit his lip and ran over, successfully jumping on Jongup to Himchan's displeasure.

 

They had all gone back to their homes to change into appropiate attire for the event, and of course Youngjae wore his signature knitwear. He was snuggled in a large white knitted sweater along with pale blue skinny jeans and a wool beanie atop his head.

To him that was formal wear. While his friends wore dress shirts or vests, simple but smart casuals. They all stood in front of the gallery which had signs with Daehyun's name on it but no pictures of him.

"Shouldn't we go in?" Himchan asked since people were starting to give them weird looks, the guys all looked at Youngjae since he clearly knew what he was doing. The male puffed his cheeks and looked at them,

"Dae said he was going to get someone to drop off the tickets. So we have to wait till that person shows up." he said with a laugh and everyone groaned, it was pretty chilly outside considering it was an evening in spring.

"Oh there he is, Yongnam hyung!" Youngjae called out as he flagged down the elder, Yongguk blinked in confusion seeing as how his twin was now approaching them.

"Here's the tickets guys. Hey Yongguk! I didn't know you were friends with Daehyun." Yongnam greeted his brother as if it was the most natural thing in the world while Yongguk continued to blink,

"Oh he's your twin hyung? Wow I never noticed." Youngjae breathed and Yongguk gave him the blankest look of his life, maybe Daehyun's idiocy was rubbing off on Youngjae too.

"Well we should go in, come come." Yongnam said as he lead the way. Zelo could only question Yongguk about why he didn't know about this and the elder couldn't give him a proper answer.

Once inside they were slapped with the sight of wealthy people and business workers from all over. The floor and walls were a brilliant white which seemed to illuminate the colours of Daehyun's photographs.

Suddenly Youngjae regretted wearing his beloved knitwear.

"We'll stick together, hyung are you- oh he's gone." Yongguk said and he was planning on inviting his twin along but he was already on the other side of the room. Youngjae nodded and walked towards the first picture.

"Hey, isn't that you?" Jongup asked as he looked up at the photo of Youngjae wearing his knitted sweater, but it was a back view of him and his milky legs were on display as he walked with his arms spread out one hand holding a banana.

"Yeah it is." Youngjae said in disbelief he didn't even hear the camera go off, 

"Look at the title of the photo!" Zelo pointed out excitedly, Youngjae looked down and almost face palmed. 

"I Find Yoo Very Appeeling"

"Please don't tell me the whole gallery is like this." Youngjae said to himself mostly and when he looked around he could see that majority of the photos were indeed of him in his white knitwear.

"Jae is that all you wear at home?" Yongguk asked, he was wearing white in each one. Youngjae blushed and looked down at the sweater he was wearing, and people were starting to look at him.

"Daehyun knows I like knitwear so he buys me a lot of sweaters but he always gets white ones. I have others as well but he likes to see me in white." he explained with pink cheeks, Yongguk smiled and patted his fluffy hair.

The next photo they looked at was Youngjae on the couch, it was another shot of his back so only his fluffy hair could be seen since the sofa was blocking him. He was sitting in front of the T.V while an ocean documentary was on.

"Whale, whale, whale, What do we Have Here?"

"This getting embarrassing." Youngjae admitted but he laughed to himself, the other guys just followed along finding the idiot couple extremely adorable. Zelo was just glad Youngjae had nothing to throw at him in here.

They came upon another photo and Youngjae recognized this one, it was the photo he had taken after their first time. It was of their silhouette's kissing in front of the night sky.

"With Yoo Here, I'm a Better Better Dae."

"You know he's getting desperate when he's using your names and song lyrics." Himchan laughed and Youngjae smiled to himself, his heart warm, through each photo he could see what parts of himself that Daehyun loved.

"It seems like the main event is over there." Jongup pointed out and they rounded the corner to see Daehyun stood in front of a very large photograph, he was standing amongst flashes of cameras and mics trying to interview him.

"Daehyun-sshi, are these photos of your lover?" one female reporter asked and Daehyun smiled charmingly at her, Youngjae didn't like it. Not one bit. He didn't care about Daehyun's reputation.

"Yes they are." he answered simply, while Youngjae and the group made their way closer to the main photograph. Another reporter stuck his mic in front of Daehyun's face and he stepped back,

"Is your lover female or male? It's hard to tell from these photos." he asked and Youngjae froze. What part about him didn't seem male? And more importantly would people accept the fact that Daehyun was gay?

"You may leave that up to your imagination. I'm sure that my lover would like to remain anonymous." Daehyun answered professionally, glancing to the side to see Youngjae looking at him.

"What part of me doesn't seem manly?" Youngjae then turned and questioned his friends, while the older guys at least tried to think up a logical answer Zelo didn't hesitate in letting out his opinion.

"Well your legs are very feminine and lovely, your white skin and your lips. Plus your smooth skin and soft complexion." he said nonchalantly not seeing the shocked look on Youngjae's face. 

Youngjae pouted and finally let his attention fall to Daehyun's main photo, it was a close up of his side profile but it only showed up to his nose. He had his knitted sleeves up to his hands as they wrapped around a mug of coffee.

"I Love Yoo a Latte." 

Youngjae's face actually exploded at that point and he could feel tears brimming in his eyes. The guys didn't bother going after him right away when he walked away.

He held his chest and suddenly felt so sad, all of these fun and innocent puns were what made him fall for Daehyun in the first place. His dirty, flirty side wasn't what he liked.

When the guys finally decided to go after him he straightened his back and stood up, facing them with his head down. Himchan gave him a look of concern, he placed his hand on Youngjae's shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay? Daehyun'll be done with the reporters at any moment so you can talk to him then. I'm sure he wants to hear your opinion on all of this." Himchan said with a smile,

"Can you tell Daehyun I'm not feeling so well? I'm going to head home first." Youngjae said abruptly, he didn't want to see Daehyun. He turned around quick ignoring his friends' calls as he bolted out of there.

 

When Youngjae woke up the next morning, he flung off of the couch and landed on a pillow. Drowsy, he opened his eyes and saw that indeed Daehyun was not by his side. 

As expected considering he did sleep on the couch. No doubt Daehyun was sure that he was avoiding him now. Youngjae groaned and rolled around on the floor before he sat up.

He didn't remember placing a pillow on the floor last night, he had been too distraught to do anything. When he lifted up the pillow which was from their bed now that he looked at it he saw a sticky note on the other side.

Good morning Youngjae, I'm going to be at a meeting all day. I hope you landed on this.

\- Daehyun

Through his words Youngjae could tell he was upset, then again he deserved to be. Daehyun had been so excited about finally showing his collection and Youngjae hadn't stayed to congratulate him.

Being the lowsy person he was he scooted across the floor and up the stairs not finding it in him to actually stand up.

 

"What happened this time?" Jongup asked as soon as Youngjae's head glued itself to his desk. They were all quite positive it had something to do with Daehyun being mad at Youngjae for leaving early last night.

Now you might think that their salon wasn't very popular considering they're never working and Youngjae is always running out but these scenes have been conveniently written when they don't have customers.

"Daehyun's mad at me." he answered and Zelo passed a dollar to each hyung, he had bet that it was because of something else. Himchan walked over to Youngjae and patted his head.

"Why don't you just talk to him?" he said in a slightly irritated tone, as if questioning why the younger couldn't be more honest with his feelings. Youngjae pouted, 

"He's so busy though." Youngjae sighed, and Himchan rolled his eyes. He stood up and slammed his fist down beside Youngjae's head making him jump up in shock.

"You and I both know how much Jung Daehyun is willing to do for you. Youngjae, you need to accept that Daehyun isn't perfect. I'm sure you know who you fell in love with, so why do you keep looking for someone else?" Zelo questioned. And Himchan glared at him for stealing his thunder.

Youngjae's eyes widened and he clenched his fists tight, he had been unfair to Daehyun as of late. If he didn't communicate better than how would Daehyun know what he likes or dislikes?

"Cue the dramatic exit." Yongguk said with a smirk as Youngjae ran to the back of the store to grab his helmet. Yongguk kissed Zelo's forehead and the younger smiled before standing by the door.

Youngjae ran out to the front and stood in front of the door, looking at Zelo as though he was waiting for something. The younger raised an eyebrow and Youngjae sighed,

"Aren't you going to kick m-?!" Youngjae asked as he was suddenly kicked out of the front door, this time actually falling into the ahjumma passing by and he had to endure a 4 minute lecture before he was able to go.

 

Youngjae parked his scooter beside Daehyun's car when he arrived at the company that Daehyun worked for. Thankfully they recognized him as Daehyun's boyfriend from that one time he fell asleep in the trunk of Daehyun's car and was found screaming when he woke up.

He took in a deep breath and rushed out of the parking lot, he could vaguely remember that Daehyun worked on the 15th floor. Youngjae quickly signed in and received a visitor's pass before he entered the elevator which would lead him to Daehyun.

Youngjae arrived at the desk which was situated in front of the office and he approached the secretary seeing how her eyes widened and how her cheeks reddened,

"You're looking for Photographer Jung right?" she asked and he nodded,

"How did you know?" he was quite curious and she smiled,

"The non cropped version of "I Love Yoo a Latte" is his screen saver on his computer. He's down the hall, first conference room on the left." she answered and Youngjae blushed.

Great now the whole company knew who he was. Not as if that whole parking lot fiasco didn't make him famous enough already. 

Youngjae walked down the halls in a professional manner, carefully following the instructions he was given since he didn't want to accidentally mess something up that Daehyun would have to apologize for.

"Hey so, I tried to tell a pun about rubber bands but it was a stretch." Youngjae froze in front of the room he was about to pass and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes, so Daehyun told puns everywhere he went. Literally.

Without knocking he opened the door and the men in the room turned to look at him one by one, while Daehyun who stood at the far end of the room instantly met his eyes.

"Y-youngjae?" Daehyun stuttered, the last thing he would've expected was to see the other at his work place. The men raised their eyebrows as if asking what Youngjae was doing here.

"I need to talk to you. Right now. It can't wait." Youngjae said in a hurried tone, Daehyun nodded and instantly walked to him. Once he was stood face to face with him, he looked into Youngjae's eyes seeing how desperate and sincere they were.

"I'm sorry, please excuse me. I'll be back soon, feel free to help yourselves to the refreshments in the next room." Daehyun said to them before he held Youngjae's hand, leading him to his private office.

Daehyun locked the door behind him and Youngjae walked further into the room before he turned around and looked at the confused male. Youngjae bit his lip and began speaking.

"Daehyun, I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you last night. I saw all your photos and they were amazing, they made me feel like you really love me." he started off, and Daehyun was going to tell him that he really did love the other but he felt it wasn't the time to interrupt.

"But when I saw all of those puns it made me remember how you used to be. Now you're always saying dirty puns and I don't know how to take it. I get too aroused and you're just so sexy I don't know." Youngjae said in a flustered manner.

"I miss my dork." he confessed, Daehyun let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and he walked up to Youngjae. He wrapped his arms around the other's thin waist and hugged him close.

"I didn't know you felt that way. To be honest, I thought you would like the dirty puns more. Youngjae, I'm still me. And I still love you." Daehyun said in a gentle tone and Youngjae hugged him back tightly.

"We really need to work on our communication skills." Daehyun laughed and Youngjae did too,

"You'd think after a year of dating we'd be experts by now." he said between giggles and Daehyun found him adorable. He pressed his lips against Youngjae's and the other happily received the affectionate action.

"You don't have to change yourself, for me or for anyone." Youngjae whispered and Daehyun nodded, kissing Youngjae's jawline. They intertwined their fingers and rested their foreheads together.

"We're idiots aren't we?"

"But we're idiots in love." 

"Dae, you and I both know that was bad and really cheesy."

"I know it's cheesy, but I feel grate. Get it? Like the grater that grates cheese?"

"... Yes Daehyun I get it." 

 

The End


End file.
